Curtains Opened
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Duo is out on a...'mission', he comes back and finds a surprise including: Heero and the shower. Shonen ai pre-2+1


Disclaimers: *checks pockets* Nope, no bishonen here.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/), if Yume wants it.  
  
Warning: Duo and Heero centric fic, romance, fluff/sap, nekkid Hee-chan, OOC, shonen ai 2+1, language, and that's about it.  
  
Notes: None really, just wanted to know what would happen if Duo walked in on Hee-chan, sounded fun. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Curtains Opened  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
A braided boy stealthily made his way over to the main control base. He quickly entered the four digit code and slowly opened the door. The boy checked to make sure no one was there.  
  
"Good."  
  
Shinigami ran over to the controls. He typed in a few passwords and connected his gear into the system. He watched as the percentage numbers slowly went up.   
  
"Almost finished..."   
  
He peered down at his watch and made a face, he had to hurry, time was wasting.  
  
*beep*  
  
"There!"   
  
Duo disconnected his instrument and tucked it away safe in his pocket. He peeked his head through the door.  
  
"Shimatta..." he cursed and ran for the back exit.  
  
On his way over he ran into a guard, "Hey you! What are you doing in here!" shouted the uniformed man blocking the braided boy's way out.  
  
"Look, I'm in a hurry!" Duo retorted approaching the man, "This is your only warning, let me by."  
  
The sentinel had no intentions of moving.   
  
"Sorry, didn't wanna resort to this..." Duo swung his long leg and contacted it with the guard's face instantly knocking him to the floor as the braided boy exited the building without a scratch.  
  
Once out, he buckled his helmet and jumped onto his motorcycle, "Nimnu kanryou..." he smirked as he rode off into the darkness of the night.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop at the wall clock in his small dormitory that he shared with Duo.  
  
Eleven o'clock...  
  
All Heero could think was, "That was some long walk..."  
  
Baka.  
  
Giving up on waiting for the for his idiotic comrade, he shut down his laptop and headed for the shower. The day had been long, and he was in desperate need of cleansing. As he walked to the dresser for a clean towel, the *only* clean towel, he curiously looked intently out the window. No Duo, he concluded after a quick scan, he was beginning to worry. He sighed. Where had he gone off to? He didn't have a mission...did he?  
  
Heero walked over to bathroom. Before he had entered, he stripped himself from his customary tanktop and spandex and discarded them in the hamper in front of the sink. Afterwards, he then proceed to heat the water. In the meantime, he placed his towel on the rack, it was the only towel there so he didn't have to worry about using the wrong one to dry off with. Once he shut the door, he frowned at the architectural design of the small bathroom. The shower was vertically alined in front of the door, and the toilet was about a foot across from the shower with the towel rack right over the bowl. It was rather small and cramped. When the water was ready, he stepped into the cascade of hot water not even bothering with the shower curtain.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo parked his bike behind the school and ambulated from the parking lot to his dorm room. On his way up, he pulled out the device from his pocket. He plugged in his earphones and turned it on. He wickedly grinned.   
  
"Drunken Tiger, baby..." he said to himself.  
  
It was *so* easy to download unreleased music albums from the store itself. He couldn't find the songs on the internet, so he stole them from one of the artist's carriers, Yume's Music Box. Yume's Music Box was a music store with all the hottest Asian hits, too bad everything there was too costly for the braided boy to afford.   
  
"Alright, made it just in time for curfew." Duo chuckled as he turned the player's volume to the maximum sound.  
  
He bounced up to his room on the third floor.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Facing the silver shower head, Heero closed his eyes as the hot deluge of water hit his chest. It felt good against his tense muscles. The Perfect Soldier reached for the shampoo, he picked up a bottle, it was Duo's strawberry hair-care product. He shrugged, shampoo was shampoo. He lathered his hair with the wash and rinsed it out leaving a pleasant strawberry scent behind. Heero rubbed soap onto his skin cleansing his pores. He loved hot showers when he could take them, they were so...relaxing. He couldn't help but moan as he ran a hand over his stomach.  
  
He washed the soap off when he felt satisfyingly clean. He enjoyed basking in the douche of water, having nothing else to do he would stay in the shower alittle longer tonight.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo inserted the key to his room and waltzed in.  
  
Was it just him, or was it kind of humid in here?  
  
Duo shrugged off his question. Damn, he was tired, believe it or not, breaking into Yume's Music Box was harder than it looked, especially when it was in the local shopping mall. He had to climb through the air vents *just* to get some new music that he wanted. The things he did for Drunken Tiger. Love that Korean rap.  
  
"Hee-chan?" he asked into the dark dormitory, "Hm...Hee~ro?"   
  
Now...where was Heero?  
  
"K'so, and I was really looking forward to annoying the hell out of the person who introduced me to Korean rap!" Duo said to himself not realizing how loud he was talking since the music was exploding into his ears.  
  
It was true, the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy, had introduced Shinigami, Duo Maxwell, to Korean rap. Duo knew that Heero did it to make him shut up, but he hadn't counted taking a liking to the music and he didn't know that Heero liked it too. Actually, Drunken Tiger was very humorous.   
  
The Deathscythe pilot shrugged again. He kicked off his shoes and divested his dust covered jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers. The discarded pants landed in a random place as Duo pulled off his shirt while still listening to Drunken Tiger.  
  
"Might as well take a shower." Duo said as he neared the small bathroom. He spotted the hamper where his pants had landed in covering the entire bottom. Duo shrugged as he moved it over to the entrance of the dorm room so he wouldn't forget take it to the school laundromat later, otherwise he would feel the wrath of Heero, soldier clean freak.  
  
He resumed his desired task of taking a shower.  
  
Unaware of the hissing sounds coming from the bathroom, he opened the door...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero ran his slender fingers through his soaked unruly locks of chocolate. He his lips were slightly parted as he thought of something--er someone, rather, a certain braided baka to be completely specific. Lately, he had found himself thinking *alot* about the boy. In his free time, that's all that occupied his mind. Suddenly he felt a cool draft pass through his slightly redden skin, tingling over his back side. It was like...a breeze. Wait...you can't have breezes inside a building!  
  
Fully turning around to see what might have caused the coolness he was feeling, he opened his eyes and gasped...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo twisted the handle of the bathroom door and opened it. He gaped as he saw the most beautiful creature in his short life. The lovely creature was bathing in a cascade of crystal-clear flowing water. He studied the sight before him; firm muscled body, perfectly shaped, tanned skin, fingers running through his messy spikes, and the cutest ass he had ever seen. He knew it was cute clothed, but now...  
  
Duo swallowed the lump in his throat. This couldn't be real. No, it was all his imagination, that's right. He wasn't *really* seeing this. It was all inside his head...but, at least he could *pretend* that is was real and go with the flow, ne? Unable to move, he stood there mesmersized. His amethyst eyes scanned the boy before him over and over and over again, not being able to absorb enough of the body that stood so oblivious to his presence. This was a chance in a lifetime scene, there wasn't anyway Duo would just glance at the beauty and turn away. Shinigami unconsciously licked his lips as a small smirk was placed over his gaped expression. The sight was the source of his wet dreams, only this was not a dream.  
  
He dropped his Walkman TM along with the headset.   
  
*clunk*  
  
The mp3 player and Drunken Tiger rap hit the floor and was cut off.  
  
Only one thing registered through Duo Maxwell's mind:  
  
Heero Yuy is naked right in front of me.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
In the same short moment, Heero had turned around now exposing himself completely to the braided baka whom he didn't even know was there. He gasped as soon as he saw Duo standing in the door way...gawking at him! He felt the water from his nose drip from the tip to his upper lip. He stood frozen, he couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't even glare. He couldn't do anything but stare back at the violet eyed boy's gaze. Embarrassed, he felt heat rise involuntarily to his cheeks and he knew it wasn't from the hot water.  
  
The two stood there for what seemed like forever.  
  
Heero knew that he should have just ignored the gaze and continue with his shower, he shouldn't have turned around, if he didn't maybe Duo would have left. But he didn't. He just kept looking at Duo. He knew Duo could see it, otherwise, he wouldn't have smirked. He knew Duo could see all of the emotion in his glassy prussian eyes. He knew Duo could see all of the emotion flooding them: the utter shock, the slight anger, the possible annoyance, the great part of embarrassment; but he knew for certain that he could see the fear...fear? What was there to fear? Did he fear...Duo? Never!   
  
Right?  
  
Maybe at the moment he did. He felt like a deer caught in a headlight, he would have glared if he wasn't so shocked.  
  
He looked into Duo's amethyst pools, what was he supposed to do? The only thing that the boys were accomplishing by staring at each other was the fact that they were wasting water.  
  
What next?  
  
*FINALLY*, Duo advanced towards Heero as the Asian only watched. Duo cupped Heero's face gently, he gave the Japanese boy time to pull away, but it didn't happen. The American stepped into the shower's rays of water and placed his lips on Heero's kissing the newly-dumbfounded boy.   
  
Heero's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, he tensed then relaxed into the kiss.   
  
Duo's lips were soft but firm, Heero *liked* how they felt. Hesistantly, Wing's pilot slowly began to kiss back reassuring Duo that it was alright with him. He brought his hands to Duo's neck and closed his eyes. Heero's heart was racing, how could Duo seem so calm?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
As soon as Duo felt Heero's lips kiss back, his mind screamed, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'. His dream had come true, he was kissing the Perfect Soldier and the Perfect Soldier was kissing back! He was so elated, but he still had to remain focus. Duo mentally chuckled, Heero's not a bad kisser. No, not bad at all, infact, he's a very *good* kisser. He felt Heero's arms encircle his neck, Hm, I could get used to this, he thought.  
  
Reluctantly, he parted all too soon for the both of them, but Duo didn't want to get carried away. He couldn't, not just yet at least.   
  
He smiled down at Heero and pecked his softly on the forehead, "You're very beautiful, did you know?" asked the braided boy, "Arigato, Heero." he thanked, the sight was *exactly* what he needed.  
  
Heero looked up in confusion, but did not reply. How could he? He was too surprised. Duo kissed him a last time and released his face. Shinigami escaped Heero's loose grasp and picked up his Walkman TM from the floor.  
  
"Needn't be embarrassed, Heero." said Duo.  
  
The boy from L2 eyed the single towel on the rack and grinned inwardly. He snatched it up and draped it around his wet shoulders and under his braid.   
  
"I'll just wait until you're finished." Duo said cooly after he put his earphones back on. He turned on his heels and exited the bathroom leaving a stunned Heero as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Note to self," smirking, Duo said quietly, "Heero doesn't use shower curtains..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero touched his lips gingerly. He had just experienced many things that he hadn't before. The Wing pilot had never been seen naked, he had never been kissed, and he had never been told that he was beautiful. Well, now he was and it was all because of Duo. Heero smiled softly to himself, out of the three new experiences, he liked being kissed the most.  
  
He turned off the water and reached for his towel--uh oh...  
  
The boy from L1 glared at the empty rack. He looked around for something to cover him up. Nothing. Nothing but the shower curtain that he had failed to close in the first place. He glared at that too. He couldn't use a *shower curtain* to cover up! There was nothing that he could use. He only had two options: stay in the shower all night until Duo went to school the next day, or go out and get more clothes allowing the braided baka to see him again. Heero knew that Duo took his towel on purpose. Which meant...  
  
Duo wanted to see him like this.  
  
Nude.  
  
Naked.  
  
In his birthday suit.  
  
But did *Heero* want Duo to see him again?  
  
The Japanese boy thought to himself, well...it wasn't a secret anymore, Duo *did* already see him. Perhaps he'd get another kiss..., Heero frowned, but it wasn't fair. How come Duo gets to see him naked, but Heero didn't get to see Shinigami? Hm, the Deathscythe pilot looked ready to take a shower himself...maybe Duo would like an invitation. After all, one was never too clean.  
  
He smirked as he wiped off droplets of water and opened the door cautiously. Without completely exposing himself...again, he poked his head out towards the two twin beds where Duo was reading his yaoi doujinshi and listening to his mp3 player. He was still in his boxers with *Heero's* towel over his shoulders.  
  
"Duo?" the boy from L1 asked tentatively.  
  
The braided boy looked up from his manga, "Are ya finished?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "But I wanted to know if..." he paused, "If you would like to join me?"  
  
Shinigami only grinned as he entered the bathroom with the Perfect Soldier.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Drunken Tiger *is* a real Korean rap group, and lord forbids that I would ever own them. I bought their album a couple of weeks ago. Drunken Tiger: The Great Rebirth; they're funny, made me laugh, I like them. whether it's up to date, I don't know, you know how imported things take so long to get into the country, ne?   
  
Anyway, before I get too carried away with that, I hoped you enjoyed the fic! 


End file.
